The task of collecting and bagging yard waste is arduous. It requires a vast amount of time and is usually a multi-step process. First, the waste must be centrally collected. Next, it must be placed into suitable receptacles therefor (e.g., yard waste can, yard waste bags, and the like). Finally, if possible, it must be made into smaller parts (i.e., mulched) for either more efficient waste handling or use in some other landscaping capacity.
Often, the task of collecting and handling yard waste thusly is, in addition to being time intensive, is also very labor intensive. In large areas of a quarter acre or more, more than one person must be used to perform this kind of labor intensive work. In commercial applications, especially, like those done by professional landscapers, labor costs can stifle profits in business and impede the ability for business persons to do higher value and more profitable work.
Various devices known in the art collect yard waste. For example, devices that vacuum grass and leaves are well known. Usually, these types of devices connect to a bag created by the device's manufacturer to fit onto the device. Once yard waste fills its bag, the bag is disconnected. Yard waste in the bag is then transferred to another receptacle for later handling and/or waste purpose. Devices that mulch received yard waste are also well known as secondary components to devices that collect, by vacuuming, yard waste. Such mulch devices, which are often internal to a yard waste collection device, while not common, are well known by persons of skill in the art.
What has been missing in both above approaches is the ability, in a single system, to combine the collection, mulching and storage of yard waste in as simplistic and labor efficient manner as is possible. Such a system would reduce the time of collection of yard waste and reduce the labor intensity, both in number of persons needed and time required. Ideally, a single collection, mulching and yard waste storage system would enable the use of commercially available yard waste bags thereby eliminating the need to collect and dump from one bag into another. The invention discussed herein seeks to solve all of the problems of the foregoing.